


Atlas

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Gen, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: La noche que aquel demonio salió del Edén vio algunas estrellas caer ¿Eso también era parte de su castigo?





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer día de "Ineffable Husbands Week"
> 
> Prompt: Fall, Plummet, Dive.
> 
> No sé si aplicaba este tipo de caída pero desde hace tiempo tenía esta idea, espero que sea acorde al tema.
> 
> Gracias infinitas por leer.

Estaba bocabajo en el suelo, podía escuchar gritar a la multitud; con dificultad alzó la cabeza. Todos estaban ahí admirando el espectáculo, algunos sonriendo, otros aterrorizados. 

—Arrastrate como la víbora que eres— le dijo Uriel mientras le ajustaba las cadenas doradas al cuerpo, asegurándose que las alas estuvieran bien atadas.

—Un recuerdo—Sandalphon le sonrió y le arrancó algunas plumas de sus alas oscuras, aquello dolió un poco.

Todo eso era humillante pero ya no tenía los ánimos de oponerse, estaba muy cansado, quería que ya todo eso acabara. 

—Que quede claro que me caias bien —Gabriel le dijo sonriente mientras abría un pergamino —En fin, terminemos rápido con todo esto. — Se aclaró la garganta —Por crimen de impiedad se retira de su cargo a... blah blah blah, tu nombre se borrará de los archivos y de todos y… ¿Qué? Michael, no voy a leer todo esto. 

Michael se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea necesario —Michael le tomó de las cadenas y le hizo ponerse de pie, obligándole a caminar hacia el borde. —¿Algo que decir? 

No respondió, no tenía caso. Michael ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, solo le empujó.

El vértigo no se hizo esperar y mientras se precipitaba vió a los demás caer, algunos gritaban, otros simplemente se dejaban llevar.

Él no quería eso, quería extender sus alas y volar de regreso, recuperar todo lo que le habían quitado. 

Sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos al sentir como estos quemaban.

No podía abrirlos.

Tal vez era lo mejor, así no vería contra que se impactaría. 

°°°°°

Sus ojos ya no eran dorados, tampoco los lunares en su cuerpo .

Ya nadie lucía igual. No reconocía a muchos y estaba bien, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, estaba molesto.

Los días pasaban en ese lugar, era oscuro, caliente en algunas partes y en otras tan frío que parecía que quemaba.

De pronto Beelzebub, el denominado príncipe del infierno le mandó llamar.

—Demonio Crawley… ¿Cierto? —Le dijo desde el trono.  
—No me gusta ese nombre —Respondió sincero.  
—No me importa. Tienes un trabajo allá arriba en la Tierra; irás al Jardín del Edén y causarás algunos problemas.  
—¿Qué clase de problemas?  
—No sé, tú sólo causa problemas, interfiere con los planes de Dios.

Subió a la superficie esperando no hacer nada, ya nada le importaba.

°°°°°  
La noche que salió del Edén vio algunas estrellas caer.

Sintió ganas de llorar pues si eso era parte de su castigo era aún más horrible de lo que al principio había percibido. Aquello le dolió tanto, no era justo para ellas ¿Por qué también les estaban haciendo caer? ¿Era por qué él había ayudado en su creación? 

Quiso hacer algo por ellas pero fue imposible, ya no tenía ese don.

Se sintió impotente, todo era tan injusto.

“Yo debería cuidarlas” Pensó mientras aquello ocurría “Tal vez si no hubiese caído…”

Ya era muy tarde.

Le habían arrebatado su nombre, las estrellas, sus dones, todo… ¿Cómo es que aquello había pasado? Se suponía que en el Cielo le querrían tal y como era, con ese infinito amor que se profesaba entre los seres celestiales. Ellos le había dicho que nunca estaría solo ¿Por qué su curiosidad era mala? ¿Por qué al final Dios pensó que era un monstruo? ¿Por qué le hacía ver como algo tan preciado para él se desvanecía frente a sus ojos? ¿Por qué le había abandonado de esa forma, con el peso de la culpa? 

No lo entendía y eso dolía; pero a pesar de todo el dolor el demonio se sentía incapaz de odiar a Dios, a los ángeles, a todos los demás, simplemente no podía. 

Cerró sus ojos para no seguir viendo aquello.

Ni siquiera podía llorar.

El demonio deseó no sentir nada, tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles como lo era para todos aquellos caídos, ninguno parecía lamentarse por nada.

¿Por qué no podía ser como ellos? 

Aquella lluvia de estrellas terminó, dejándole una sensación de tristeza.

Y en medio de aquel campo se sintió solo.

°°°°°  
Mil años después no podía voltear a ver el cielo nocturno, no quería volver a verles caer. Todo ese tiempo estuvo consciente que ellas estaban sobre él, era como si las cargara sobre sus hombros.

No quería saber de ellas pero cada vez era mucho más difícil pues lo humanos parecían haberle tomado aprecio al firmamento nocturno: Creaban historias sobre ellas, veían figuras, les nombraban, apreciaban y reverenciaban; habían formado cultos sobre las estrellas.

Lo estaba viendo en ese momento, un acto de aprecio hacia ellas estaba como vestigio en aquella cueva en donde se ocultaba de aquel diluvio

—¿Esto también es parte de sus pecados? —Preguntó mientras observaba aquellos grabados—¿Temes que algunos humanos aprecien más a las estrellas que a ti?

Por supuesto no hubo respuesta, nunca la había ¿por qué ahora sería distinto?

O al menos no de quien esperaba.

—No creo que sea por eso —Respondió Aziraphale quien entraba empapado a la cueva.—También son parte de su creación.  
—Los humanos también e igual parece como si les detestara, de otra forma no estaría ahogando inocentes con este diluvio.  
—Crawley, te he dicho que…  
—El plan, lo sé.

El demonio se sentó en el suelo dejando a un lado la antorcha que llevaba. Aziraphale se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sabes cómo hizo las estrellas? —El demonio señaló las figuras de la cueva.  
—No, nunca nos han hablado de eso. —Respondió el ángel. —Supongo que solo las hizo aparecer. 

Aquello le hizo entristecer ¿De verdad había borrado rastro de todos ellos? ¿De él?

—Las extraño—Dijo el ángel —Extraño ver las estrellas pero toda esa lluvia no me deja verlas.  
—¿Por qué las extrañas? —Crawley estaba curioso.  
—No lo sé, me dan mucha paz y esperanza de que aún en toda esa oscuridad y vacío, hay algo de luz, de bondad.

Aziraphale le sonrió mirándole a los ojos. 

Él también les echaba de menos; extrañaba los colores, las espirales, el vacío, el resplandor de las galaxias y sistemas solares que mucho tiempo atrás le habían traído felicidad pero ahora solo le evocaban dolor. 

Pensó en ellas como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y cerró los ojos, en sus sueños era la única forma de volverles a ver.

°°°°°

—¿Sigues aquí? —Le dijo Aziraphale mirándole desde la entrada —Hace mucho que dejó de llover. 

Seguía en la cueva, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y no le importaba.

—¿Sí? —El demonio se estiró —¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Cuando me fuí estabas dormido y no quise despertarte, pero pasé por aquí y pensé en resguardarme, no pensé que siguieras aquí, han pasado meses.

Crawley no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva. 

Era de noche; ahí estaban las estrellas.

—Son hermosas ¿no? —Aziraphale señaló el cielo. 

“Sí” quiso responder. 

Aquella sería la primera vez que les volvería a ver en mil años.

La mayoría seguía ahí, brillando como si quisieran compensar a todas las demás que faltaban. Esa fue la primera vez que el demonio notó lo llamativas que eran las estrellas desde la Tierra.

Se prometió no volver a dejarlas, aún desde esa distancia buscaría una forma de conservarlas. 

Seguían siendo su tesoro y era algo que nadie le podía arrebatar.


End file.
